Vacuum formed articles made of ceramic or refractory fibers are generally known. For example, it is known to mix chopped dry ceramic fibers with water and various fillers to form a slurry, and then vacuum form the slurry into various articles composed mainly of chopped ceramic fibers. Such articles are often used in high temperature environments, and can withstand high temperatures without decomposition or deformation of the articles. For example, fireplace boxes and artificial fireplace logs have been produced by using such vacuum forming techniques.
Vacuum forming techniques of forming ceramic fiber articles have been very useful, but it would be desirable to provide an alternative method of forming ceramic fiber articles that does not involve vacuum forming. Vacuum forming techniques tend to be slow, dirty, and relatively complicated. Additionally, it would be desirable to provide ceramic fiber articles that have increased strength, dimensional stability, and thermal conductivity properties as compared to those formed using vacuum forming techniques.